deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Black VS Dharkon
File:PingGuyvsAzathot.png|Modnar Resu V2 File:Top two hot topic customers.png|Modnar Resu V1 Description Dragon Ball Super vs Nintendo! Which two dark opposites of light cover who in darkness Intro Wiz: Ever since the beginning, there have been two opposite forces, light and dark. Sometimes there can be a dark version of a character representing light. Boomstick: Okay Wiz, I got back from Hot Topic to help me with the research for this episode. Wiz: That really isn't needed Boomstick. Boomstick: Crap. *sighs* Goku Black, the former North Kai of Universe 10. Wiz: And Dharkon, the embodiment of chaos and darkness. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Goku Black Wiz: There once were 12 universes in the Dragon Ball universe, each ruled by a destroyer, an angel and 5 kais, the North, East, West, South and the Supreme to be exact. The North Kai of universe 10, Zamasu had an interesting view of the world. Boomstick: He wanted to kill all mortals and be in charge of the multiverse. You know "for justice". Anyway when Zamasu fought against Goku and got his ass kicked, he went to find the Super Dragon Balls, the more powerful version of the Dragon Ball so Zamasu decided to switch bodies with Goku and commit genocide. After this, Zamasu took upon a new name and became known as Goku Black. Wiz: As a kai, Zamasu not only has the Ki techniques that he learnt, but also that of Goku himself combining his godly power with Goku's strength and martial arts. His signature technique is the Black God Split cut which creates a blade of Ki on Zamasu's arm, allowing him to slice through many things. His other signature technique, the Black Power Ball is a Ki blast that explodes on contact. He also now knows how to use several techniques, Goku knows such as the ability to fire Ki, flying, teleporting, blind enemies with the Solar Flare, use the saiyan trait of becoming stronger after every battle and even fire his own variant of the Kamehameha. Boomstick: Is that arsenal not enough for you? Black can go Super Saiyan which is already pretty cool but he can even turn into his own version of Goku's Super Saiyan Blue form called Super Saiyan Rose. With this form Zamasu can turn his hand blade into the Sickle of Sorrow, the coolest pink scythe ever that allows him to tear holes in reality which then allows him to perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu which creates clones just as powerful as Black but disappear after being hit. Wiz: Goku Black is a force to be reckoned with. In his base form alone, he curbstomped Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta and in his Rose form, he beat Super Saiyan Blue Goku who is 50 times more powerful than his previous form, Super Saiyan God who would have destroyed the universe in just a few punches during his battle with Beerus. At times, Black can be cocky which can lead to him underestimating his opponent, but when you're that powerful, you have a very good reason to want a good battle. Dharkon Wiz: The world of Smash is a rather eventful universe. Characters that have been long time friends can team up with their arch-nemesis to brutally fight each other. The entire world is governed by a giant being known as the Master Hand. Boomstick: But we're not talking about that guy. When "some giant thing that I can't even compare anything to with an army of Master Hands" known as Galeem showed up. He captured all the fighters of Smash and every other Nintendo character with his rays of light except for Kirby. Later when Kirby with some of the saved fighters defeated Galeem, "another giant being that I can actually compare to" showed up. This hentai monster was called Dharkon. Wiz: Dharkon has many of the same powers that Galeem has, such as breaking/changing its body into whatever it wants such as machine guns and hammers as well as being able to plant bombs and creating waves that will slowly damage opponents over time or just slow down time. Boomstick: Speaking of Galeem, after half of the Smash fighters, beat him, Dharkon stole half of his army. The base soldiers of this infantry are the smash fighters, replicas of the original Smash fighters that were possessed by the spirits that Dharkon killed. Dharkon can use them to distract his opponent or just get them to self-destruct and hopefully take his opponent with him. Wiz: The "commanders" of this vast army are the strongest spirits that Dharkon took, Ganon, Marx and Dracula. Ganon is evil incarnate in the form of a pig who dual wields two giant swords. He can use them to create large electric projectiles or he can charge into his opponents head on. His skin is so tough that his only notable weak spot is his tail. Boomstick: Marx is this weird clown thing that got magical powers from a being called Nova, the Kirby one not the Marvel one. As a weird demon bat thing, Marx can now fly, teleport, shoot cresent blades and ice balls, create trees?, make black holes and even firing a giant laser from his mouth or his eyes. Dracula is the ultimate vampire played by Adam Sandlers that runs a hotel for monsters. ''' '''Boomstick: Wait, shit wrong one. Dracula is the lord of a haunted castle in Transylvania. He uses a plethora of fire magic in his arsenal like firing fire balls, fire pillars or even... dark fireballs. But that's not all, Dracula can transform into his second form, some winged demon this time, Dracula can also use electric magic creating shockwaves and electric waves. Being a vampire, Dracula can turn into a bat to travel faster and for some reason, only being able to take damage from his head. Wiz: Even higher than this is insane army of Crazy Hands! Each of which are equal to the Master Hands, each of which created the Smash Universe itself. These hands can slap, punch, shoot or even create black holes or create holes in reality and there's over hundreds of them! Boomstick: Dharkon is a tough hentai monster. In the bad ending of Smash, Dharkon used his darkness to absorb the entire universe, trapping it in darkness and it even has the ability to instantly kill all the fighters just by consuming them. His darkness is also so fast that it's comparable to Galeem's light attack, which spread across the galaxy in a matter of seconds. But if there's one weakness Dharkon has, it's his body! If he gets hit hard enough, his entire eye gets dislodged from his tentacles leaving him vulnerable to attack but I guess Nintendo needed you to have some way to win. Wiz: For an Azathoth clone, Dharkon is still a very dangerous foe. Especially when he can destroy the universe so quickly Dharkon covers the world in darkness causing Mario to collapse and Dharkon's eye fading out. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think wins? Goku Black Dharkon Tie Who do you want to win? Goku Black Dharkon Both Fight Goku Black was travelling around the universe looking for more things to destroy, when he came across a planet and flew towards it to find a cliffside along with several entities fighting against a giant creature made of a ball of light surrounded by dozens of floating hands. Amongst the fighters, Black spotted... Goku? Goku: When you told me I could join Smash, I didn't think you'd make me go up against this guy. Galeem absorbed several Master Hands and fired its rays of light, Goku witnessed several characters being engulfed by the beams much to his shock. A beam headed straight towards Goku but a white aura appears from him as the Saiyan goes into Ultra Instinct and dodges the beam. Goku spotted four of the warriors riding on a single warp star trying to flee Galeem however the light was catching up to them. Goku teleported away and gathered his energy to increase the warp star's power allowing it to fly away and teleport to another universe. Goku looked back at Galeem and started charging a kamehameha as Galeem prepared to attack. Goku: Kame... Goku then started flying towards Galeem as it started absorbing the last of its Master Hands. Goku: Hame... With all the fighters gone, Galeem sent its rays directly at Goku but the Saiyan flew past all of them and scaled across the last one and fired the beam point-blank at Galeem however its wings coiled back and flew towards Goku. Goku: Haaaa- Goku succeeded in firing his beam, going right through Galeem's ball however its wings had turned into a screw and impaled Goku right through the stomach, reverting him back to base form. Goku smiled as both entities descended into the ocean. Goku: At least that monster won't harm anymore innocent lives. The two fell into the ocean as Goku Black watched from above surprised. Goku Black: I expected that fight to be much longer. Well judging from the lack of beings around this planet, it seems I am free to-'' Cracks in the sky started to form until it was big enough to break and a single eye surrounded by tentacles merged from the crack along with several floating hands of its own. ''Black: Interesting, you and your companions would make great additions to my-'' Dharkon used one of its tentacles to strike Black but the former kai dodged the attack. ''Black: Is that a no then? Goku Black got into a fighting position as Dharkon screamed with its eye. (*Cue: Vs. Galeem*) FIGHT! Goku Black teleported behind Dharkon and charged up a punch however Dharkon turned around and slapped the kai with one of its tentacles launching Black but he quickly readjusted himself and fired a volley of ki blasts and Dharkon countered the assualt by morphing into a cannon and fired several bullets at Black. The bullets and the blasts collided and created smoke but out of nowhere, Black flew out of the smoke with the intent of hitting Dharkon but a fist came down on Black sending him straight down onto the cliff as a dark clone of Mega Man landed on the cliff and threw a metal blade but Black fired a ki blast knocking it out of the air but something caught his leg and he fell and he tripped as Indiana Jones Simon Belmont took him out with his whip. Goku Black grabbed Simon's whip and pulled the vampire slayer to him as Mega Man released a giant blast but the kai shielded himself with Simon blowing up the vampire slayer. Black fired a ki blast that blew up the blue bomber into orbs. Black turned around and awed at the giant army of smash fighters behind him as a few of them jumped onto Black and tried to self-destruct on top of him, Saibamen style but all of them flew away and exploded destroying a chunk of the army from the explosion as Goku Black turned into his Super Saiyan form and hovered into the air. All the remaining clones jumped into the air but at Black but the latter fired an onslaught of Black Power Balls and obliterated the last of the spirits. All of a sudden, a giant hand knocked the kai away with a slap as Marx flew in from the sky and Dracula flew onto the cliff as a form of bats before transforming back into a vampire and Ganon travelled on a Crazy Hand and jumped onto the ground shaking the cliffside. Goku Black: Pathetic, you can't even fight me one on one without your army. Black teleported in front of Ganon and started hitting him. Punches, kicks and elbows strikes didn't even make the demon king flinch as Ganon charged at Black sending him flying in front of Dracula who created pillars of flame that incinerated Goku Black. Marx fired a laser from his mouth but Black powered up and teleported behind Dracula and roundhouse kicked him but his leg went right through him. Goku Black: So the beast has an impenetrable hide but that tail looks like a weakness however the vampire can't be hit. While Black was talking, Marx planted several trees that each hit Black causing him to fly onto Dracula's head but Black noticed that that part was tangible. Black suckerpunched Dracula as hard as he could causing the vampire to recoil. He transformed into his beast form and clawed at Black and Ganon slashed at Black repeatedly slashing at Black until he powered beyond Super Saiyan and caused the three bosses to cover their eyes just because of the light. Goku Black was now in his ultimate form, Super Saiyan Rose. Black teleported away and fired a beam which destroyed Dracula's head causing his limp body to fall over. The beam would've destroyed Marx if he didn't fly up. The demon fired several blades but Black activated the God Split Cut and destroyed all of them. He teleported behind Ganon and fired a point blank blast into Ganon's tail, killing the beast and making his eyes go white. Marx fired a laser beam from his mouth and Black countered with a kamehameha. The beam clash lasted for a few seconds but Black used his clones to punch Marx causing him to become engulfed in the beam. Goku Black: Are you ready to start fighting me? Or are you still hiding behind your army? A Crazy Hand tried to hit Goku Black but the kai slashed off its fingers causing it to drop dead. The rest of the Crazy Hand army emerged from the crack in reality and all flew at Black. The latter created many clones to try and counter the army. Goku Black: You each need to take down about ten. I'll fight the leader. Black teleported to Dharkon while a battle ensued between the Goku Black clones and all the Crazy Hands. Goku Black: I've got to say, I'm really disappointed with you. I expected a fight against you. Instead you send your army against me. (*Cue: Vs. Dharkon*) Black took out his God Split Cut and turned it into his scythe, the Sickle of Sorrow. Goku Black: So how about we finish this one-on-one? Black slashed at Dharkon but the beast moved behind Zamasu and transformed into a hammer, hitting him away. Dharkon then turned into a single tentacle and rushed towards Goku Black several times but the kai dodged all of the charges. Little did he know that Dharkon had planted several X-Bombs near Goku Black and they all detonated blasting Black into the ocean. A shockwave sprouted from the ocean and Black emerged from the ocean and teleported in front of Dharkon's eye and kicked, punched and elbowed the eye onto the cliff. Black charged a kamehameha but Dharkon's eye flew back to its body and shrieked and its eye turned red. Dharkon created two portals and flew at Black and repeatedly kept hitting him. Goku Black used his scythe to create a rip in reality and created several clones. Before they could attack however Dharkon used several Crazy Hands to shoot the clones and crush them and even knocking his scythe away. Dharkon once again morphed into a cannon and shot Black but this time Goku Black dodged all of the bullets causing Dharkon to turn around to keep track however Goku Black teleported away and back into position making Dharkon shoot his Hands by accident Dharkon stopped firing and flew towards Black knocking him away. Black was now extremely pissed, charged up a punch and flew towards Dharkon while starting to power up. Goku Black: This ends right now! Prepare tooooooo-'' Dharkon had sliced through reality creating a rift in time slowing down Goku Black. With the former kai now almost statue like, Dharkon prepared to cover the world in darkness. The darkness sprouted from Dharkon covered everything around it, about to reach Goku Black. When suddenly, Zamasu finished powering up and sped through the rift and hitting Dharkon so hard, his eye flew away from the rest of his body and floated onto the ocean. Goku Black summoned his scythe and many clones and they flew around Dharkon's tentacles like a blur aand when they came to a stop, all of Dharkon's tentacles were sliced up and fell into the ocean like rain. Dharkon's eye, still having consciousness, rose from the ocean and started flying away but Goku Black wasn't about to let that happen. Zamasu heaved his scythe back and hurled in Dharkon's direction. '''SLICE!' Dharkon's eye was sliced in half and blood oozed from the two halfs as both halves splashed into the ocean. K.O! Results Boomstick: Holy shit! That was brutal! Wiz: This battle is by far our closest yet, if Dharkon had a different way of making his army attack, it's likely he would've won. Boomstick: Let's be real here, most of the lower classes in Dharkon's army didn't really stand a chance here. Dharkon's bosses would've stalled Zamasu for a while with Black having to try and find their weaknesses but eventually Black would obliterate them. The real battle was between Black and Dharkon with his Crazy Hands. Wait a minute, how DID Black beat all of them? Wiz: It's simple, Black was faster and more powerful than the hands. The Crazy Hands are fast enough to travel around the Solar System in a matter of seconds but Black is much faster. Whis, the angel of Universe 7 was able to travel across the entire universe in a few seconds. The Crazy Hands are only Universal while Black should be casually 8x Universal with a single attack in Super Saiyan Rose. Boomstick: But what about Dharkon himself? His dark attack is the equivalent to Galeem's light attack which took out Multiversal beings like fucking Arceus and it engulfed the Universe in a matter of seconds! Wiz: While it is true that, the light could cover the universe in seconds, it was likely that it actually gained speed and doesn't start off as Massively Faster Than Light. The World of Light trailer shows that the light engulfs the Solar System in the same amount of time as the Galaxy said Solar System is in. Boomstick: I guess you could say Dharkon's lifelight was ''Fierce God Sliced!'' Wiz: The winner is Goku Black Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Modnar Resu Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances